


[Podfic] Experiments In Intelligence, by ciaan

by CompassRose



Category: Octopus Steals My Video Camera and Swims off with It While It's Recording (Short Film)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Cephalopods, Gen, Playing Games, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science Experiments, Sound Effects, Very Dramatic Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Three Quick Flickers And All Arms Waving is young, but she is not reckless, nor is she a coward, either. She is an observer of humans. She experiments with them because she wants to solve the ancient, controversial question of whether the humans are intelligent.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Experiments In Intelligence, by ciaan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Experiments In Intelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302101) by [ciaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan). 



> With many thanks to ciaan, for the transformative permissions allowing me to read this to you. May your chromatophores be ever-vivid.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

Intro and outro music: [Gloominess](https://www.jamendo.com/track/713041/gloominess), by Jean-Baton, from the album _Unoriginal_ on Jamendo

other sounds:  
[Underwater Movement](https://freesound.org/people/Tim_Verberne/sounds/484187) by Tim_Verberne  
various underwater movements, whooshes and ambiences from the free sound effect collection at [**Zapsplat**](https://www.zapsplat.com)

Listen or download from Google Drive here: [**Experiments In Intelligence**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iJ4rhT4KhuZinzZhvGh0IzPH4kE20Rsn/view?usp=sharing) (music version)  
**[Experiments In Intelligence](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jdZUZbynTAPzYYxAXKeMJrWOo5HJ_Qc3/view?usp=sharing) **(no-music ALPA version)

  
google teasing the humans? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
